A Bad Start to a Good Evening
by onefee27
Summary: Week 19 One-shot Challenge. Theme: "Accept that some days you are the pigeon and some days the statue." Sookie has had a horrible evening at work. Can Eric make her feel better? ESN.


This is the first One-Shot Challenge I have participated in. I decided on Wednesday I was going to participate. As soon as the theme was up I began thinking of what I could do with it. This theme was a little tough, so I finally just decided on some good ole ESN! Once I began writing it it became a little more than that! I hope everyone that reads this enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

As I've seen many of you say, reviews are definitely like crack--I can't get enough of them so please review me! I want to become a better writer. Without reviews that will never happen, plus I just need my fix! LOL!

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Weekly One-Shot Challenge: Week #19**

**"Accept the fact that some days you are the pigeon and some days the statue."**

* * *

I was having one of those nights. One of those nights when nothing was going right. I only had about twenty minutes left in my shift at Merlotte's and I couldn't wait until my last table left, so I could finish cleaning my section and get home to a nice, warm bath.

When the table finally left, I cleaned it and stocked it and clocked out. Normally, I would double check with Sam and make sure there was nothing else he'd like me to do before leaving, but tonight I just wanted out of here.

Once I clocked out I went into Sam's office where I retrieved my purse and jacket from his desk drawer and made my way to my car. I didn't even say bye to anyone. All I wanted was to get home.

I got into my car and put my keys into the ignition only to find that it wouldn't start. "Fucking shit!" I shouted as I slapped my hands on the steering wheel. This is not happening, I thought as laid my head on the steering wheel and started crying. Could this night get any worse?

While I was sitting in my car, crying and feeling sorry for myself, my cell phone rang. "Hello." I said in a voice that clearly screamed I am crying. I was so upset that I didn't even check to see who was calling. "Good Evening, Lover. You sound upset. What is wrong?" It was Eric.

I hadn't spoken to Eric for a few days and I wondered why he was calling me. After the Fairy war, we were supposed to have been attempting a relationship, but I had barely seen him. He did however, make a habit of calling me several times a week.

Sometimes his calls were to see how I was and talk, other times his calls were for more specific reasons, usually relating to him needing my telepathy services. I only hoped he didn't expect me to drive to Shreveport tonight seeing as how I wanted a bath and my bed and my car wouldn't start.

"Eric, I'm fine. What do you need?" I said trying to sound a little less like I balling my eyes out. "Lover, you do not sound fine. Where are you? I will be there within the next thirty minutes." He replied.

"I'm at Merlotte's, but you don't have to come here." I said. I really wasn't in the mood for him tonight. He was supposed to be my boyfriend, yet I hardly ever saw him and when I did he hadn't really acted like a boyfriend.

"Lover, I am walking to my car now. I will be there soon. Now tell me why you are crying." He said with concern in his voice. "Eric, I know you are a busy man, being Sheriff and all, and you really don't have time to come here. I have just had a very bad night at work and now my car won't start. I'll just go back into the bar and see if someone can give me a ride home. It's no big deal."

"Nonsense, Lover. I am already in the car and on my way. I will be there very soon." He said as he hung up on me. Great! All I wanted tonight was a warm, relaxing bath and my bed and now I am getting an autocratic (great word to describe Eric, from my word of the day calendar four days ago) Viking vampire that is supposed to be my boyfriend. I don't even know if Eric knows what a boyfriend is.

****

About twenty-five minutes later I was still upset, but I began to feel warmth and happiness filling me up inside. I realized Eric was probably getting close. I was still waiting in my car because since Eric was coming, I just didn't see a need to go back into the bar. Not after the night I had.

Sure enough about five minutes after I began feeling warmth and happiness a red Corvette pulled into the parking lot beside of me. In a flash Eric was at my car door opening it. He took my hand and helped me to get out of my car. He pulled me into his arms and embraced me.

Eric was the last person I wanted to deal with tonight, but I must admit that being in his arms made me feel a lot better. He walked me over to his car, opened the passenger door for me and said, "Get in Lover. I will take you home." "Eric," I said, "What about my car?" "Leave it," he said. "I will send someone to look at it tomorrow, unless you will allow me to buy you a new one. I could have you a new one tonight."

I shot Eric down on the new car. As nice as it would be to have a car that was nice, new and reliable, I was not going to be a kept woman. Especially to a man who was supposed to be my boyfriend, but didn't know the definition of the word.

We drove to my house in silence. The only time there was any noise in the car was when I called Sam to let him know my car was going to be in the parking lot over night. I wasn't really in the mood to talk anyway.

Eric and I arrived at my house. It was empty. Amelia had been in New Orleans for about three days now. She had gone back to check on her apartment and to get away for a while. She had not been the same carefree Amelia since Tray had passed.

We walked up to my back door and Eric said, "I can stay with you tonight. As much as I hate it, I will stay in that poor excuse for a hidey-hole tomorrow and you can take my car to work." All I could think was wow. What has gotten into him? Eric had not spent the night here once in over a year without leaving shortly before dawn to go back to Shreveport and he certainly never let me borrow his car.

"Eric, why are you here tonight?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge to get a glass of iced tea and to heat up a True Blood. "I have barely seen you lately and it is surprising to me that you are offering to stay here through the day tomorrow and that you are letting me drive your car." I knew that he must want something big from me to be offering all of this.

I handed him his blood and we walked over and sat down on the couch. He replied, "Lover, I have realized that I have not been treating you as I should. I want to prove to you that I do care about you and that I want our relationship to work. I have cleared my schedule for the next few evenings and was hoping that you would allow me to make up for the fact that I have not treated you as a real companion should."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Eric was admitting he was wrong. Well, there is a first for everything. "So Lover," he said. "Tell me about your evening. You said it was bad."

"Eric, it was nothing. We were just really busy and it was one of those nights when nothing went right. One of those nights where I was definitely the statue." Eric looked perplexed. "The statue? Can you explain?" He asked as he put his arm around me.

I began to explain, "Well, Gran always told me that in life you have to accept that some days you are the pigeon and some days the statue. Tonight I was the statue. I got shit on by every customer that walked into my section at Merlotte's. I couldn't please anyone and I got stiffed by five tables."

Eric laughed and said, "Your Gran was a very smart woman. I am sorry you were a statue tonight. Maybe tomorrow will be more of a pigeon day for you." I replied, "I certainly hope so."

As Eric and I sat there talking for a while and I was beginning to feel a little better. I'm sure part of it was just because he was there, but he was actually being supportive and a great listener. He asked, "What would you like to do tonight. I can take you out to dinner or we could go see a movie?"

Okay, that was shocking. Since when did Eric ever want to take me out on a date? I had to give him credit where credit was due. He really was trying to be a better boyfriend and he was succeeding. I replied, "Eric that sounds nice, but I really don't feel like doing anything. I had planned on just coming home, taking a warm bath, and going to bed. Can we just stay here? We could watch a dvd or something."

Eric replied, "That is fine. If staying here is what you want then that is what we will do. Would you like me to run a warm bath for you, Lover?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. "That sounds nice. I would appreciate that very much." He got up and in his vampire speed went to run my bath. Within a few minutes he was back on the couch beside of me. I said, "While I'm in the bath, will you pick a movie to watch? They are over there on the shelf."

Eric frowned and said, "I will pick a movie to watch, but I was hoping that you would allow me to join you in your bath." I replied, "I'm sorry Eric, not this time. I just need to relax for a while. I won't be long. Just pick a movie and I'll be back out before you know it."

I went into my bathroom and found that not only had Eric ran the water for my bath, he had added some of my bubble bath to it and lit several aroma-therapy candles I had as decoration in my bathroom. He was really coming through for me tonight and I almost felt bad that I wouldn't allow him to join me.

I got into the tub and soaked for about forty-five minutes. When I got out I was feeling so relaxed. Eric was waiting in my bedroom for me. "I picked a movie." He said as he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. "I also took the liberty of making you something to eat. It is not much, but it is waiting for you in the living room."

For the umpteenth time tonight I could not believe what I was hearing. Eric made me dinner. I didn't even know he could cook! He kissed me on the forehead and released me. He then turned and walked back into the living room.

I put on a tank top and a pair of shorts and headed out behind him. When I got into the living room he looked at me and his fangs ran out. He said, "Lover, I like those shorts very much. They are very sexy." The shorts I was wearing were very short. They were those shorts you see in all the stores that look like athletic shorts from the seventy's, but are so short that your butt hangs out of them.

I ignored his comment, as flattering as it was and went over to the couch where he had set up a TV tray for me. On the tray, he had placed my dinner. He had made me scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, and some toast.

I sat down and began to eat the food he had prepared for me as he started the movie. He had chosen _The Patriot_. A few minutes into the movie I said, "Thank you for dinner. It was good. You cooked the eggs perfectly. I didn't know you knew how to cook." He smiled at me and said, "It was no problem at all. You are human and needed to eat. I am glad you liked it. As for my knowing how to cook; I have had a lot of time over the past several hundred years to learn. One day, I will make you something a little more elaborate." That made me giggle.

He paused the movie and took my plate into the kitchen and rinsed it off in the sink. When he came back in he played the movie and placed his arm around me pulling me close to him. It didn't take long before he was kissing me.

Kissing Eric was amazing. Every kiss he had given me, since I had known him, was felt all the way from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. Each kiss had a sense of urgency and great passion about it. This time was no different.

Before I knew it Eric was lying on top of me and his hands were all over me. In that moment I realized that if he did not take me soon, I feared that I would explode. "Eric," I moaned, "Let's go into the bedroom." He smiled and said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

He picked me up and carried me into my room. He put me down on my bed removed my shirt. He immediately crawled in beside of me and began kissing me again.

He began trailing kisses down my neck and made his way to my breasts. Once there he began running his cool tongue along my nipple in a circular motion as he lightly pinched and twisted the other with his fingers. He knew exactly what to do to me to make me want him like I had never wanted another. "Oh Eric." I moaned as I enjoyed the sensations of pleasure he was giving me.

Once he had given ample attention to each of my breasts he continued down my body using his lips and his tongue to taste every inch of me until he reached my center. Upon arriving there he said, "Lover I am going to do everything I can to make you forget about the horrible evening you had." He then removed my shorts and panties and dove right in spreading my legs and running his tongue along my folds.

I was already over the events of the evening, but I wasn't crazy. I wasn't about to tell him that. I was enjoying this way too much. He slid his finger inside of me and began licking my nub in a circular motion which caused me to gasp.

He continued licking me as he curved his finger slightly just enough to hit my sweet spot. This caused me to begin bucking against him. Next he sucked my nub into his mouth and began to nibble gently on it. I was in a total state of bliss as he began to hold my nub between his teeth and flick his tongue across it.

I knew I was not going to last much longer. I felt pressure building inside of me and that pressure was going come barreling out of me at any moment. Eric knew that too. He said, "Look at me Lover." I locked my eyes on his and he showed me his fangs. "Do it." I said as he turned his head and bit into my thigh sending me on to my release with the most pleasurable pain I could experience.

I shouted, "Oh god! Oh! Oh yes!" As I felt myself pulsating around his finger. The pulsating got stronger with each draw of my blood that he took. Once my climax was complete, he licked the wound and began kissing and licking his way back up to my mouth.

Upon arriving to my mouth, he gently kissed me parting my lips with his tongue. As he kissed me I moaned and threw my arms around him, tugging at his shirt, which he promtly removed. We kissed for a few minutes and I slid my hand down his body straight to his gracious plenty. I placed my hand around it giving it a light squeeze. This time he moaned. His pants were off of him in a flash.

With his member in my hand I led him straight to my entrance and said, "Please, now." He slowly entered me and said, "You are so warm. You feel so good." He remained still for a moment then he pulled out of me as far as he could and slammed back into me driving himself as deep as he could get. He kept up like that for several minutes until I began digging my fingernails into his back.

I guess I wasn't exactly being gentle which excited him. He grabbed my leg placing it on his shoulder and began moving faster and faster. I began writhing beneath him and moaning. With my hands I made my way to his butt. I began applying pressure to his rear driving him into me deeper.

"Oh Eric! Harder!" I shouted as he replied with actions and not words. He pounded into me harder, deeper and faster until I was crying out his name. I began to have my second release of the evening and then I felt him explode in fury inside of me. He shouted, "Oh Sookie! Jag älskar dig!" He then collapsed onto the bed beside of me.

He put his arms around me and said, "Have you forgotten yet?" I was tempted to tell him no, but I was sleepy so I decided to be somewhat honest and said, "Forgotten what?" He apparently didn't get the joke. He replied, "Have you forgotten about your bad evening?"

I began to laugh. When I began laughing he said, "Why are you laughing?" I explained my joke and he smiled and began to laugh as well. "Forgotten what?" He said as he laughed. "Lover, you are so clever."

The mood began to turn a bit more serious after that. He said, "Lover, I just want you to know that I am very sorry for not coming around more often. I promise you, that I will make more time for you in the future. You are very important to me and I do not want to think any differently."

I didn't know how to respond to that so I said the first thing that came to mind which was, "I'm really that important to you?" "Yes, you are that important to me. Lover, the reason I have not been around has not been just because of my being too busy for you. I know there is no good excuse, but it has partially been because of your feelings and my own. I wanted to give you time to figure out how you felt about me since you were having trouble with the bond, as well as take time for myself to get used to the feelings I was feeling for you. I never meant to be a bad companion to you. Which is exactly what I was."

This conversation was going to a place I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with. How did I feel about Eric? Had I even really thought about it? I guess I had. Had I figured out how I felt? I really didn't know. I sat there for a moment and pondered that. I knew I cared deeply for him and felt good when he was around. I also knew that it really bothered me that I was not getting the attention from him I deserved. When I saw him I practically melted and craved his touch.

The more I pondered the more I realized that I constantly thought of him and hated that I was not able to be with him more often, but I still didn't know what I felt. I said, "Eric, I still don't know what my true feelings are for you and what feelings are just because of the bond. I don't want to hurt you, but I just don't know how to distinguish between them."

He looked at me and pulled me tighter into his arms and said, "Sookie, you know exactly how you feel. I know this because I can feel it through the bond every time I am with you. You just have to admit it to yourself. The bond doesn't create feelings that aren't there. It only amplifies your existing feelings and allows me to feel them, as well as it allows you to feel mine. Sookie, I love you and you love me. I just wish you would admit it like I have."

I really didn't know how to respond to that one. He just told me he loved me. Definitely an OSM. I pondered what he had said about the bond for a few minutes. It only amplifies feelings it doesn't create them, I thought. So these feelings were mine and were real. So maybe he was right. If he can feel my feelings he would certainly know how I felt.

I had already admitted that I cared for him deeply and that I thought about him all the time. I definitely didn't want to be with anyone else. I think he's right. I do love him. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said, "Eric, I think you are right. I think I do love you. I am sorry it took me so long to figure it out." He smiled at me and said, "Lover, you do not know how happy that makes me to hear you finally say those words. I love you too."

He began kissing me again, which led to a very enjoyable end to my evening that was full of passion. By the time I fell asleep in his arms I was definitely no longer feeling like the statue I had felt like earlier tonight and it was all thanks to my wonderful and thoughtful Viking. My evening may had started very badly, but it sure ended good!


End file.
